Oil and Fire
by Montanasky4
Summary: Kael's POV from a scene in Silver Siren of The Iron Butterfly series by Chanda Hahn. One-shot.


**Kael**

The house is on fire!

She was right. I don't know how she knew it but she was right. The house was engulfed in flames.

I didn't want to leave, not in the condition she was in from whatever the horrific machine was doing to her. But there was that look in her eyes, that pleading desperation. I knew I had to give her the benefit of the doubt. If only I could find a way in.

I burst through the doors which were riddled with flames and looked around. I could no longer hear any screaming. Staring around the fiery space, I saw that there was no way to leave except for the way I came in; the windows were impassable, flames licking through the openings. I was too late.

I hanged my head in shame. I couldn't help them, the couple that had taken us in, putting a roof over our heads. I never did meet them. I wish we hadn't been so deceitful, the others pretending to be a family while Hemi and I hid in the woods.

My senses flared suddenly. I turned to see the Septori sweep through the house. _What are they doing here? They must be behind this_.

Anger consumed me as I reached for my knives.

In mere moments, the battle ensued. Between kills I noticed Hemi and Darren joined the fray. I heard Fanny and Joss outside but I didn't hear nor see Thalia or Mona. _At least Thalia is safe_.

I tried to focus on the enemy in front of me, the Septori, but there was so much going on, my senses were in overdrive and my training made me aware of too much. There was the sound of the horses nickering and their hooves beating against the earth. Fire erupted behind me, from the barn.

Suddenly I came to the realization that it was all a distraction, the fire, the battle. We were feeding into their hands. And I knew exactly what they were after.

I cut my way through the Septori, making my way back to the barn. I heard shouting from within and a feminine cry. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest. Half a dozen Septori surrounded me. I was cut off from the barn.

I sized up my opponents, deciding who to take down first when there was a loud creaking sound. I looked up. The barn roof was caving in. _Thalia is inside_ , I thought.

I held a knife in each hand. _I'm coming, Thalia!_

I tossed the knife in my left hand and it struck a Septori in the chest; he dropped to the ground. I continued to cut my way through when a group erupted from the burning building, passing Faraway, Thalia's horse. I quickly recognized Talbot; one of his men had an unconscious Thalia in his arms. There were still too many men between me and her.

Tracking them was easy, even in the exhausted state I was in, made easier riding on Faraway's back. It was as if the horse was just as determined to get to her as I was.

I tracked the Septori to a cave.

I watched and waited, hidden from sight as I counted the number of Septori going in and out of the cave opening. I hadn't laid eyes on Thalia but I could feel her, she was close. Suddenly the Septori cleared the cave entrance, setting their trap for me. I nearly laughed out loud. I decided to go in anyway.

The light from the cave's entrance spilled over Thalia. I could see no one else, although I heard them. There was Thalia's sharp intake of breath as she saw me. She looked like hell, all covered in sweat and ash, and her eyes looked droopy like they'd given her a sleeping draft. Anger rose to the surface.

"Wait!" I saw Thalia's mouth form the warning, but the Septori were already drawing their swords and so was I.

The last thing I saw before I jumped into action were Thalia's eyelids closing as she succumbed to the sleeping draft. _Good. It's best she doesn't see this_ , I thought.

The Septori charged and I swung my sword.

The fight in the cave was long over but my heart was still racing. Mounted on Faraway's back, I rode with Thalia unconscious in front of me. I hadn't been this close to her in days, maybe even longer. It was unsettling. I drank in the opportunity, having Thalia all to myself. Maybe just maybe I could tell her...


End file.
